The Story About Nothing
by NefertiDagger
Summary: Here is 2, short, dumb stories, with more to follow. PLEASE, PLEASE Read and Review!
1. Mario/Yoshi

  
The Story about Nothing- Mario and Yoshi's Parts  
by Chu2 Ayane  
  
_Disclaimer- Mario stuff isn't mine. But Rain Booster and Doturio are mine. So there, nyahh... oh wait, bad author's edicted (sic!). Enjoy peeps!- C2a ^^ \/_  
  
One day, Mario was walking along and he saw a comic laying on the ground. He picked it up, only to find it 'Tomb Raider- The Comic Series'.  
  
"YEACH! Lara isa PIG! Joanna-ah is-ah better!" He said, but like a horryfiying car crash, he couldn't stop reading. He turned the page, to see Lara in a swimsuit.  
  
"I wonder-ah what Peach-ah would look like-ah int hat suit?" He pondered, then he got an image so creepy, even and I can't say it here. But I'll say it was Bowser. Mario shriked and dunked his head in Holy Water.   
  
"Mama Mia! That was-ah AWFUL! I will never-ah picture that-ah again!" He said to himself. Just then, the Chancellor and Peach's Bodyguard Rain Booster came running up.  
  
"HEY! BOYFRIEND TO THE ROYALTY! YOU UN-HOLIED THE HOLY WATER!!!" Rain shouted like Inferno from 'Beast Wars.' Mario took off with his comic and ran.  
  
"This comic-ah! It bad LUCK-AH!" He said, tossing it in the ravine. He sighed and walked into DAD's Pizzariea, where Luigi was waiting.  
  
"Heya Mario! What took ya so long?" Luigi asked, eating some manacotti. Mario slumped in his chair and said back.  
  
"You don't wanna know."   
  
"THAt bad eh?" Luigi said with disdain. "I thought I'd be like the time where you looked at Peach's..."  
  
"DON'T START-AH WITH THAT-AH AGAIN!" Mario said aloud. He crammed a slice of Green peppered pizza in his mouth and smiled.  
  
"I wonder-ah what Yoshi is doing-ah?" He though.  
  
SPEAKING OF YOSHI.......  
-----------  
  
We last Left off where Mario found a comic book, that got him into trouble with the hot-headed Rain Booster and the Chancellor. Well, we now turn our focus to Yoshi the dinosaur, who is on Yo'ster's Isle enjoying free time, between races and his cookie collection.  
  
"Well, there's some Stauffer's Animal Crackers.... CHECK! Yee-hee! I'm almost done... Hmm... Hey... I've got an idea!" He said. he rushed outside and yelled behind Boshi-  
  
"YUYYYYUJMAJJKSNDHOHQ!!!!!!!!!!" He shouted, sending his rival into the air, never to bee seen again... (Until Wailuigi's part) Yoshi felt emberased and left.   
  
"Heheheheheee..... I'm gonna go see Toad." He walked off to a baseball field, via a plothole that appeared in a bathroom. Now, Yoshi was walking along, and then he saw Toad, running from baseballs.  
  
"AIIIEEEE!" Toad screamed. Yoshi walked over.  
  
"What's the matter Toad? Scared of the ball?"  
  
"Yeah!"   
  
"Well, c'mon, maybe Mario can help ya."  
  
"Okay." Just then, a flyball hit Toad in the 'nuts'. He fell down, and his eyes watered up. Yoshi ran off screaming.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP! TOAD'S DEAD!" Yoshi screamed. "Hey.... Maybe Peach can help him!"   
  
And with that, our attention turns to Princess Toadstool... in another story.  
  
**_'To Be Continued'_**  
  
"I hate that. It's so mario Fan Fiction cliched..." Yoshi groaned as he walked off. "I'm better off watching the ending of Soul Reaver...."  
  
"Did some call me?" Raziel from the said game appeared.  
  
"No."  
  
"Darn."  
---------  
_Well, now we have Peach, Wario, Toad, Luigi and Wario and Waluigi to go (Wario and Waluigi will have the same story, paired together.) Hope you like my strange, yet short fics._


	2. Peach & Rain/Luigi

  
The Story About Nothing- Peach' and Luigi's Stories  
Written by Chu2 Ayane  
  
Disclaimer- Metal Gear Solid ic (c) Konami, and the Game Boy Color is (c) Nintendo. All charecters are (c) their respective companies, and the store owner in Peach's part is (c) me (His name is Jyou, do the math), and Princess Daisy is (c) Nintendo. Enjoy.  
-----  
  
Princess Peach walked down the street, playing Game Boy Color 'Metal Gear Solid', while blowing bubble gum.   
  
"AWWW!!! The guards spotted me!" Peach yelled in frustation. She started swearing like Soild Snake most of the time. Her bodyguard, Rain Booster came running up to her.  
  
"Are you alirght my royalty?" She asked. Peach turned her head and stared.  
  
"What do YOU think Rain?" Well the two walked along, when They both got thirsty.   
  
"Gosh I'm thirsty. Let's go to that conveinence store and get a soda." Peach said, holstering her Game Boy Color in her pocket. Rain opened up the door for her master and the store owner took notice.  
  
"Ahhh! Princess Toadstool! What would you like today?" Jyou, the owner asked. Peach thought.  
  
"I'd like a hot dog, and perhaps a grape soda. Anything for you Rain?"   
  
"I'd like a grape drink also." She said back, looking at some magazines. Peach walked over to the hot dog stand to look at the rolling dogs.  
  
"Rain, could you go see where Mario is? We were going out on a date tonight."  
  
"Yes my royalty." She walked off, when Jyou was help up by Bowser in a tutu!  
  
"Hands up shroom! Hand over the cash!"  
  
"Oh! Peach! Get kidnapped for me please!" Jyou yelped as he was being held up. Peach, on the other hand, had her hair stuck in the hot dog machine.  
  
"HEY! I've got troubles of my own right now! Oh boy, this is gonna get worse, before it gets better...." She groaned, trying to get her hair out.  
  
Now then, lets see what Luigi is up to eh?  
---------------  
  
Luigi was finishing up eating his pizza with Mario.  
  
"Heya Mario, I gotta go see Daisy today. I promised her we'd go to a movie." Luigi said, writing a check for the lunch. Mario tilted his head.  
  
"Which-ah movie-ah?" Mario asked. Luigi looked emberassed.  
  
"Bambi- Special Edition." Mario tried to stiffle laughter. Luigi was looking emberassed.   
  
"It's not my fault! I wanted to see 'X-Men the Movie!', but she wanted to see Bambi!" He groaned. He then realized the whole store heard. They all laughed.   
  
"This is gonna be a long day...." He groaned again walking out. He saw Daisy.  
  
"Hiya Luigi! Wanna go see the movie?"  
  
"As long as it isn't...."  
  
"Wanna see X-Men? Bambi was sold out, sadly." Daisy interrruped. Luigi perked up.  
  
"Mama Mia! Sure!" The two loveshrooms walked off for the cinema together. Well, they got there and sat down. Daisy cuddled next to Luigi.  
  
"It's so cozy..." She said. Luigi, was oblivious, watching the preiview for 'Tomb Raider- The Movie'.  
  
"Angelina Jolie is cute..." He drooled. Daisy sat up.  
  
"Preitter than me?" She pouted. Luigi flalied his arms.  
  
"Of course not Daisy!"  
  
"Good. Let's watch the movie."   
  
And with that...... the two sat throught the movie, and went off to a nice dinner at Yo'ster's Isle. I wonder what is going on with Toad, Wario and Waluigi?  
  
To be Continued.....  
---------  
Stay tuned for the LAST part, Toad, Wario and Waluigi (W and W are together BTW). Enjoy!- C2a ^^ \/


	3. Toad/Wario & Waluigi

  
The Story About Nothing- Final Parts  
Written by Chu2 Ayane  
  
A/N- Last one. Toad and then Wario/Waluigi. After thism it's time to move on to my new project... "The Legend of Shroogoon" (Don't ask, just wait.)- C2a ^^,\/  
  
**Toad's Part-**  
  
Toad layed there, shivering. He waited for someone to come, but who better than his own niece, Doutrio. He tried to become invisible, but it wouldn't work.  
  
"Heya Uncle Toad! What happened? Didja shrromhopod get whacked?" She asked. Toad, now forgetting his pain, jumped up and shrilled.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He took off across the baseball field, with Doutrio trailing behind.   
  
"Come back Uncle Toad!" They ran for hours (oooh! Hours long time!), okay, maybe 12 minutes before Toad wiped out on the pavement, and his neice dogpiling on top of him. She giggled.  
  
"Can we do that again?"  
  
"NO."  
  
"Awwww."  
  
"Doutrio, don't you have to go to Mallow's house for that huge pool party?"  
  
"Oh yeah! By the way, he wanted me to letcha know, that everyone was invited. I told Mario and the others. I just need you to tell Wario and Waluigi!" Toad's face fell, and he sunk into the ground, and popped back up.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAA???" He cried, arim flaling.  
  
"Nahhh... I'll do it. You go get your swim trunks." Toad breathed a sigh of relief and walked away.  
  
Now let's see, what Wario and his buddy Waluigi are doing?  
  
**Wario and Waluigi's Part-**  
  
"Wario.... I'm thristy!" Waluigi whined. Wario whacked him on the head.  
  
"Oh for!!!!! We are going to a pool party! Toad's neice told us about it! Now c'mon! Maybe we can steal some sunscreen (And I can hit on Rain some more)..." Wario grumbled. Waluigi was happy.  
  
"CooL!" They both were now walking down Baker's Street when they saw something falling out of the sky. Wario screamed for dear life.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! THE SKY IS FALLING!"   
  
"No it isn't! It's Boshi!" Waluigi pointed out. And with a resounding 'WHACK', Boshi fell on top of Wario, flattening him to the ground. Wario whined, and walked away.  
  
"Where are we going now Wario?" Waluigi asked again. Wario groaned.  
  
"Need I say it again?"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Good." Now the, they headed for the party, which they accessed, via a warp-hole. And guess what? Everyone was there! Mario and Peach, this was their date, Toad and Doutrio were there, and so was Rain, Yoshi and Luigi and Daisy. Wario grabbed a donut, with Waluigi having a tiki drink.  
  
"Tis the life eh Waluigi?"  
  
"You said it Wario!"  
  
The two kinked glasses and donut together, and smiled.  
  
**The End**  
--------  
What a lousy way to end a 4 part series eh? Well, stay glued to your scrren, and this page for my newest series- 'The Legend of Shrogoon'!!!!- C2a ^^ \/


End file.
